This Can't Be Our Ending
by Kagaminex
Summary: Why wasn't she moving...? KiyoMei


"_Hello, my name is SF-A2 Miki, and I am _not _an alien!"_

**Beep**

"_Hello, I'm Kaai Yuki, and I weigh 86 big apples!"_

…**.Beep**

"_Hello, I'm Kiyoteru Hiyama, and I am a striving Vocalist."_

…**...Beep**

"_Well, Kiyo," she outstretched her hand, to be shook "Welcome to Vocaloid, I hope we can sing together sometime!"_

* * *

That same smile crossed her face.

The same smile he loved so much.

And it was plastered on her face now, too.

* * *

"_I-I didn't catch you name, Ms.-?"_

"_Meiko! Meiko Sakine. But just call me Meiko, okay?"_

"Meiko…"

* * *

Everything was a blur. His eyes wouldn't focus, and he couldn't even feel the wetness falling from his eyes. He felt numb. He couldn't even comprehend doctors rushing past him, gently shoving him out of the way.

The only thing he could see was his wife.

Lying in that hospital bed.

Blood everywhere.

The faint cry of a baby.

That was it.

"That's it," the faint voice reached his ears, the voice of an older doctor. "She's gone."

It came from outside the room. In the hall.

Only seconds later could he hear Miku's wailing, Rin's outraged cries of **"What the hell do you mean, gone! You're a doctor aren't you! How can you give up so easily!"**

He could hear all that commotion, yet he could not comprehend why this was happening. What did he do wrong? Why did he deserve this? Why was… Why wasn't Meiko breathing?

Why was her body unmoving?

Why was there blood on the floor?

Why was the blood staining Meiko's sheets?

Why… Why was there a baby in his arms?

* * *

"_H-hey, Kiyo…" The brunette looked utterly depressed, red eyes full of tears. She'd just gotten back to the mansion from a 'date', and it was probably 3 am._

_Kiyoteru had been the only one up to greet her, to worried about her to go to bed. "Meiko… What… What's wrong?"_

_Tears started to cascade down her face. "That son of a bitch… He tried to get me in bed with him!" She broke down right in front of him, sobbing uncontrollably. "I-I th-thought he _**cared**_ about me! But just like very other guy- he just wanted my body!" She wouldn't stop crying, and she tried to hide her face from the other vocalist, covering her face with her hands._

_Kiyoteru said nothing, simply wrapping his arms around the crying woman, petting her soft hair._

* * *

"Sir… Sir, are you alright?" The nurse asked him, slowly waving her hand in front of his eyes.

He didn't even notice.

* * *

"_W-where have you been Kiyoteru!" Miku asked, horrified. Said man stumbled through the door, holding his broken nose._

"_Kicking some bastard's ass."_

* * *

More sobbing. He could hear more sobbing. It… Sounded like Luka.

* * *

"_Go on Mei-chan! Ask him out!"_

"_I-I can't!" Meiko's embarrassed voice came._

_Kiyoteru stopped outside Luka's door. _Alright Meiko… Who is it this time… I'll kick him good if he hurts you….

"_Meiko, I know you've loved him for like… A year already. You're never going to gain anything if you just stand back. Iroha, maybe even Lily, might get him if you don't ask him out!"_

_This was getting interesting._

"_O-…Okay… I'll ask out Kiyoteru… Tomorrow morning…"_

"_For coffee?"_

"_For coffee."_

_The dark haired man smiled._

* * *

More sobbing. But this time… It was from himself.

* * *

"_Okay…" Meiko murmured. "Truth or Dare Kiyo?"_

"_Dare"_

"_I dare you… To mix some sake with your iced coffee and drink it!"_

_The other Vocaloids laughed._

"_That's gonna taste so sick!" Len chuckled._

_To put it shortly… It did._

* * *

A hand gently rested on his shoulder. He looked over to see none other than Kaito.

"I'm sorry…" he murmured.

* * *

"_Happy Birthday dear Meiko~ Happy Birthday to you~!" They all sang, giggling like idiots._

"_Alright~" Miku said, smiling widely. "Present time for Mei-Chan!"_

"_Open mine first!" Rin exclaimed, shoving an orange box towards Meiko's face._

"_No! Open mine!" Len insisted, shoving a bright yellow box toward her._

_Meiko laughed sweetly as the mirror images continued to argue._

"_I've got a better idea~" Iroha meowed, shoving Kiyoteru forward. He grinned nervously, and handed her a rectangular box, covered in red wrapping paper._

_She grinned largely and tore at the wrapping paper, and once the box was free of the stuff, she opened that too. Inside was a bottle of Ozeki Nigori-sake. But that wasn't what caught her eye. Tied onto the bottle by a small red ribbon was a ring, which also had a small card on it._

_Her heart raced._

_Carefully she took the ring off the bottle, and read the cards._

_Two simple words adorned it in gold letters._

Marry Me?

_She cried._

* * *

"Meiko **Hiyama**… **Time of death**… 2:36 pm, October 23." Came the gruff voice of one of the doctors.

Kiyoteru handed the infant to Kaito, and slowly moved over to his wife's unmoving form. She was so pale. He gently gripped her hand in his own. It was sweaty, and slightly warm, but losing it's heat quite quickly. Meiko's face was peaceful, and even after childbirth, and the fact that she had passed away, she was beautiful.

For the first time in his life, Kiyoteru had a reason to cry.

And he took it.

* * *

"_Meiko… You haven't looked at me all day, what's wrong?" Kiyoteru asked, eyeing his wife carefully._

_She jumped at the question, eyes darting around nervously. "O-oh, I haven't? Hahaha… S-sorry," she gave him a quick look, then went back to her breakfast… Which she hadn't touched any of, by the way._

_The vocalist sighed heavily, and stood up. He walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders, and leaned down to her left ear. "Meiko… I know something's wrong with you. Just tell me, alright?"_

"_I-I…Oh… Alright.." She poked her fingers together. "Promise you won't hate me?"_

"_Promise."_

"_W-well… Remember a few months back when Teto gave everyone… 'Special News?'"_

"…_Yes?"_

"_I… Uh… How do I put this…" her face was turning red. "Re-remember when we…?"_

_Kiyoteru smiled, he knew where this was going. "Yes?"_

"_I-I mean… Oh… How did Teto describe it…"_

_The man held back a chuckle._

"_T-there's a bottle of sake in my fridge…?" she asked._

"_Wait…What?"_

"_Y-you know… Teto said there was 'a bun in her oven'… And… Well. I like sake so…" she gulped "Get it…?"_

_Kiyoteru burst out laughing, and Meiko gave a him confused look. "Y-Yes!" He exclaimed. He continued for a few more moments before settling down, and wrapped his arms around her once again. He chuckled. "You know Meiko, you could have just told me you were p-r-e-g-n-a-n-t without going through all that trouble."_

"…_I didn't know how you would take it…"_

"_Meiko, I proposed to _you_. Of course I knew this was coming. Of course I'm going to take it well. I've wanted this since forever."_

_Meiko blushed. "I love you…"_

"_I love you too…"_

* * *

"Meiko…" He murmured, still crying, "I'm so… _Sorry!_"

The rest of the Vocaloids could only watch as the man cried, utterly broken, over his wife's body.

_We never should have met…_

_I should have stayed a teacher…_

_I'm so sorry Meiko…_


End file.
